prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Noam Dar
| birth_place = Tel Aviv, Israel | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Orlando, Florida | billed = Ayr, Scotland | trainer = Colin McKay | debut = October 17, 2008 | retired = }} Noam Dar (July 28, 1993) is an Israeli-Scottish professional wrestler currently signed to WWE, where he performs on the Raw brand. He first competed for WWE in the 2016 Cruiserweight Classic. He has also competed for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA) and its British Boot Camp series, PROGRESS Wrestling, Preston City Wrestling (PCW), Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW), Dragon Gate UK (DGUK), Revolution Pro Wrestling (RPW), Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw), Global Force Wrestling (GFW), Ring of Honor (ROH) and What Culture Pro Wrestling (WCPW) . Dar is a former two time ICW Zero-G Champion and a former PCW Cruiserweight Champion, among other championships and accomplishments. Early life Dar was born in Tel Aviv. He was raised in Ayr, where he resided until 2016. Dar is also a fan of football and supports Rangers F.C. Professional wrestling career Independent circuit (2008–2016) Dar debuted on the British independent circuit at the age of 15, working for Scottish promotions such as British Championship Wrestling and Premiere British Wrestling. Dar would get his first international experience wrestling in Spain for Dragon Gate's "European Invasion" and Zero1 Spain, with winning efforts over Colin McKaye and Sean South, respectively. On 1 May 2011, Dar captured his first championship by becoming one half of the Premier British Wrestling (PBW) Tag Team Champions with Liam Thomson, holding the titles for over 11 months, with six title defenses, before losing them to the team of Lionheart & Wolfgang. Dar entered a tournament to become the One Pro Wrestling 1PW World Heavyweight Champion in February 2011; he was unsuccessful but later that year went on to become the final 1PW Openweight Champion, winning the vacant title in a four-way match with Marty Scurll, Kris Travis and Joey Hayes and successfully defending it against Bad Bones and Kid Kash at 1PW's final show. In October 2011, Dar worked a dark match for Dragon Gate UK's "Yosuka vs Shingo 3" event, in a winning effort against Daniel Robert. Dar finished 2011 with another trip overseas, scoring a win over MK McKinnan for Westside Xtreme Wrestling (wXw), which qualified him to return in 2012 to compete in a series of matches at the wXw 16 Carat Gold 2012 shows. In 2011, Dar began working higher profile matches, challenging multiple times for the BCW Heavyweight and Openweight Championships, albeit unsuccessfully and wrestling bigger name opponents such as Eddie Edwards for IPW, and this continued into 2012. For the Revolution Pro Wrestling promotion, Dar wrestled Jerry Lynn and challenged Prince Devitt for the RPW Cruiserweight Championship. Dar entered the SWE Speed King Championship tournament, qualifying for the finals with a win over Spud but failing to capture the championship. Dar competed unsuccessfully in two tournaments for IPW, losing to Sami Callihan in a Quarter Finals match for the IPW:UK Cruiserweight Championship and a first round loss to Zack Sabre Jr. in a tournament to crown the first British National Champion. In April 2012, Dar began competing for Lionheart's Pro Wrestling Elite promotion, debuting with a win over Mark Haskins, before a loss to AJ Styles. Dar was entered into a tournament to crown a PWE World Heavyweight Champion, defeating El Ligero and Mikey Whiplash before losing to Andy Wild in the finals. Dar captured the PBW "King of Cruisers 2012" crown in a six-way match to finish a successful year in the promotion. 2013 saw Dar return to Dragon Gate UK, working a series of matches against Yamato, Jimmy Susumu and Masaaki Mochizuki. RPW invited Dar back for a run of shows which saw him defeat Mark Andrews in his return, but lose contests to Michael Elgin and Marty Scurll. Dar ended 2013 by finally capturing the BCW Openweight Championship from Andy Wild, Dar would hold the championship for well over a year before losing it to Kenny Williams in April 2015. Dar was granted a rematch for the title against Williams in a triple threat also involving Will Ospreay but Williams retained. Between 2014 and 2015, Dar had a three match feud with Grado over the PWE World Heavyweight Championship, where Dar first scored a disqualification victory, in a subsequent rematch they wrestled to a no-contest before Grado was finally victorious in a third defense, ending their feud. During this period, Dar also scored a notable win over Christopher Daniels. In late 2015, Dar debuted for Global Force Wrestling (GFW), defeating Chris Ridgeway. As a result of winning PWE's "Elite Rumble", Dar received another shot at the PWE World Heavyweight Championship. Dar succeeded in dethroning Iestyn Rees for the title on 23 July 2016 at PWE's "Five Year Anniversary: Dar Wars - The Final Episode" Show. Insane Championship Wrestling (2010–2016) Dar debuted in Insane Championship Wrestling (ICW) with a win over The Highlander before winning a tournament to become the inaugural ICW Zero-G Champion. Dar held the title for 266 days (the longest reign in the title's history) before losing it to Lionheart. Dar won the championship back less than two months later to become the first two time ICW Zero-G Champion. Dar's second reign would last 252 days, where he was defeated by Andy Wilde. In 2012, Dar would challenge unsuccessfully for both the ICW Tag Team Titles and ICW Heavyweight Championship. From 2013 to 2015, Dar would continue his pursuit of championships in ICW, he challenged subsequent champions Mark Coffey, Wolfgang, Kenny Williams, and Stevie Boy unsuccessfully to regain the ICW Zero-G Championship and began teaming with Kenny Williams as Champagne Superbollocks to challenge Polo Promotions for the ICW Tag Team Championships on two occasions, one (swiftly interrupted) no-contest and one loss. However, following a Best of Five series with Joe Coffey where Dar was bested 3-2 and a lengthy feud with ICW authority figure Red Lightning, Dar would end 2015 on a high in ICW by defeating Joe Hendry in an ICW World Heavyweight Championship No.1 Contender match and gaining a win over former two-time champion Drew Galloway. Dar remained prominent in ICW throughout 2016, entering the 30-man Square Go! match and challenging for the Zero-G Championship in addition to wins over Doug Williams, Sha Samuels and Liam Thomson. Dar was in one of the three main-events of ICW's debut iPPV Shug's Hoose Party 3 teaming with Sha Samuels and Grado as "Team Mark Dallas" to defeat The Black Label (Drew Galloway, Jack Jester and Wolfgang), thus restoring 50% of ICW ownership to Mark Dallas. Due to signing with WWE, Dar's final ICW match was against Andy Wilde on September 11, 2016. Dar lost before giving a farewell speech and receiving an ovation from the crowd and ICW roster. Preston City Wrestling (2011–2016) Dar debuted in Preston City Wrestling (PCW) in 2011, fighting his way to finals of a tournament to crown the first PCW Heavyweight Champion before being bested by T-Bone. However, Dar would remain in title contention and in 2012 he became the inaugural PCW Cruiserweight Champion, holding the championship for 168 days before losing the title to Dave Rayne in 2013. Dar bounced back into title contention by winning the 2013 "Road to Glory" tournament, with wins over CJ Banks, Brian Kendrick and Joey Hayes. The tournament win earned him another shot at the PCW Heavyweight Championship. Cashing in his title opportunity, he wrestled champion Doug Williams to a time-limit draw, before challenging later champion Lionheart in a losing effort. Dar rounded up 2013 with a loss to Doug Williams, a victory over Johnny Gargano and a Tag Team loss to both Williams and Lionheart where Dar was teamed with Uhaa Nation. Following the championship loss, Dar would remain a prominent figure in PCW in 2014 and 2015, wrestling established names like Paul London, Steve Corino, Chris Hero, Tommaso Ciampa, John Morrison and Rob Van Dam. Dar had a violent three match feud with former WWE star Drew Galloway, which Dar won 2:1. Due to a working relationship between PCW and Ring of Honor (ROH), Dar has competed on a number of ROH/PCW "Supershows", wrestling the likes of Cedric Alexander, Adam Cole, Roderick Strong, Bobby Fish and ACH - as well as challenging Jay Lethal for the ROH World Championship. Dar entered the 2016 "Road to Glory" tournament, eliminating Timothy Thatcher and El Ligero but eliminated in the semi-finals by Drew Galloway. In March 2016, Dar wrestled Jeff Jarrett in a losing effort for the PCW vs GFW "Global Conflict" show. Dar would begin a climb up the card following this loss, with wins over Phillip Michaels, John Morrison and PCW Heavyweight Champion Sha Samuels, in a match originally billed as a championship contest, reversed to a non-title match by GM Joanna Rose following his victory. Dar was a surprise addition to the main-event of "Tribute to the Troops 3" iPPV on June 25, 2016, defeating Drew Galloway and Sha Samuels to win the PCW Heavyweight Championship. He retained the title twice in one night on August 6, 2016 at the "Fifth Anniversary" iPPV, defeating Samuels in a rematch and "Road to Glory" 2016 winner and current PCW Tag Team Champion Rampage Brown, respectively. Dar again retained the PCW Heavyweight Championship on September 3, 2016, at PCW "Collision Course". Progress Wrestling (2012–2015) Dar competed at the first Progress Wrestling show in 2012, entering a tournament to become the inaugural Progress Champion, he was unsuccessful in the tournament but then began a winning streak that would last the remainder of the year and continue into 2013 when he became the No.1 Contender to Progress Championship with a win over Dave Mastiff, but Dar was unable to unseat El Ligero for the title. In 2014, Dar entered and won the first Progress World Cup tournament; representing Israel he defeated Darrell Allen (Jamaica), Grado (Scotland) and Rampage Brown (England). The tournament win earned him another shot at the Progress Championship against Jimmy Havoc. During the match, he made Havoc tap out but as the referee was knocked out at the time the decision didn't count and Havoc eventually won. In 2015, at Chapter 18 Dar again challenged Havoc for the championship in a six-way elimination match. Dar eliminated Mastiff first, who then came back into the match and attacked Dar causing him to be eliminated too. He then entered the inaugural "Super Strong Style 16" tournament but was eliminated in the first round by Dave Mastiff due to referee stoppage and a storyline injury. The two were due to meet at Chapter 20, however travel issues prevented Mastiff from appearing and so Dar faced Pastor William Eaver and lost in what would become Dar's last Progress match. Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2014–2015) Noam Dar was a contestant on Season 2 of Total Nonstop Action Wrestling's British Boot Camp which was televised nationally in the UK on Challenge TV. Dar advanced to the final six but the competition was eventually won by Mark Andrews. Dar worked a handful of matches for TNA in the UK and US, most notably a loss on Xplosion to former TNA World Heavyweight Champion Austin Aries. As one of the final six, Dar accompanied TNA on their UK stadium tour where he was victorious in a pair of Tag Team matches and wrestled to a no-contest with Rampage Brown. WhatCulture Pro Wrestling (2016) On 2 June 2016, Dar was announced to be a part of WhatCulture Pro Wrestling roster. He wrestled his first match for the promotion against Rampage on the 4 July 2016 episode of WCPW Loaded, in which Dar had lost via pinfall. He faced Joseph Conners the next week in a winning effort. At WCPW Built To Destroy he faced off against Jay Lethal for the Ring Of Honor World Championship but was defeated via pinfall. On the August 8, 2016 episode of WCPW Loaded, Dar faced off against Will Ospreay and El Ligero in a triple threat match. Will Ospreay emerged victorious after an OsCutter on Dar. On the 15 August episode of WCPW Loaded, Dar put his WCPW Career on the line against Doug Williams for a chance to face former WWE Superstar Cody Rhodes in October, and after a controversial finish Williams picked up the win, forcing Dar to leave WCPW. WWE Cruiserweight division (2016–present) On 31 March 2016, Dar was announced as a participant in WWE's upcoming Global Cruiserweight Series tournament. On 1 May 2016, Dar was victorious over Josh Bodom in a tournament Qualifier match held in London, England by RPW. The tournament, now renamed the "Cruiserweight Classic", began on June 23 with Dar defeating Gurv Sihra in his first round match. On 14 July, Dar defeated Ho Ho Lun in his second round match. On 26 August, Dar was eliminated from the tournament in the quarterfinals by Zack Sabre Jr. During the Cruiserweight Classic finale, Dar teamed with Cedric Alexander in a losing effort against Tommaso Ciampa and Johnny Gargano. On the 22 August episode of Raw, Dar was announced as part of the upcoming cruiserweight division and had signed with WWE in the process. On the 7 November episode of Raw, Dar teamed with The Brian Kendrick in a losing effort against Rich Swann and Sin Cara on his main roster debut. On the 6 December episode of WWE 205 Live, Dar was victorious over Cedric Alexander. After the match, Dar cut a villainous promo dedicating his victory to Alexander's girlfriend, Alicia Fox, establishing himself as a heel in the process. Dar became determined to win Fox's love, attempting to seduce her two weeks later after his rematch with Alexander, which he lost. On January 10, 2017, Dar defeated Alexander after Fox interfered and confusingly protected Dar. Alexander then dumped Fox, and she became Dar's new girlfriend. At Fastlane 2017 kickoff, Dar teamed up with Brian Kendrick in a losing effort against Rich Swann and Akira Tozawa. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Champagne Superkneebar'' (Kneebar) **Fisherman buster **Nova Roller (Running enzuigiri) – 2017-present *'Signature moves' **Airplane spin transitioned into a Northern Lights suplex **Dragon screw legwhip **Multiple European uppercut variations ***Diving ***Running to a cornered opponent ***Standing **Multiple kick variations ***Bicycle ***Legsweep ***Running corner drop ***Running single leg drop to the leg of an opponent **STF **Suicide dive *'Wrestlers managed' **Alicia Fox *'Tag teams and stables' **Final Cut (w/ Liam Thomson) **Champagne Superbollocks (w/ Kenny Williams) **The Zo Train (w/ Amore, Nese, Daivari & Gulak) *'Nicknames' **"Israeli Icon" **"The Jewdi Master" **"The Champagne Supernova" **'"The Scottish Supernova"' *'Entrance themes' **"Fair City Riots" by Titors Insignia (ICW/WCPW) **"Morning Glory" by Oasis **'"Weekend Rockstar"' by CFO$ (WWE; 2016–present) Championships and accomplishments *'1 Pro Wrestling' **1PW Openweight Championship (1 time) *'British Championship Wrestling' **BCW Openweight Championship (1 time) *'Insane Championship Wrestling' **ICW World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **ICW Zero-G Championship (2 times) *'Premier British Wrestling' **PBW Tag Team Championship (1 time) with Liam Thomson *'Preston City Wrestling' **Preston City Wrestling Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'PROGRESS Wrestling' **Progress World Cup (2014) External links * Profile * Profile * Profile *http://www.wwe.com/superstars/noam-dar *https://wc.pw/roster/noam-dar/ Category:Living people Category:Male wrestlers Category:Scottish wrestlers Category:Israeli wrestlers Category:1993 births Category:2008 debuts Category:1 Pro Wrestling alumni Category:British Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Insane Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Premier British Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Total Nonstop Action Wrestling alumni Category:What Culture Pro Wrestling alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:A-Merchandise alumni Category:Alternative Wrestling World alumni Category:Britannia Wrestling Promotions alumni Category:Catch Wrestling Norddeutschland alumni Category:Complete Revolutionary Wrestling alumni Category:Dragon Gate alumni Category:Dragon Gate UK alumni Category:Dynamic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Fight Factory Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Future Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Futureshock Wrestling alumni Category:Global Force Wrestling alumni Category:Grand Pro Wrestling alumni Category:Infinite Promotions alumni Category:International Pro Wrestling: United Kingdom alumni Category:Main Event Wrestling alumni Category:New Breed Wrestling Association alumni Category:New Generation Wrestling alumni Category:No Limit Wrestling alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling alumni Category:Pro Wrestling 101 alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Elite alumni Category:Pro Wrestling Ulster alumni Category:Progress Wrestling alumni Category:Revolution Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Ring of Honor alumni Category:Rock N Wrestle alumni Category:Scottish Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:Shooting Star Wrestling alumni Category:Southside Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:Tidal Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Union Of European Wrestling Alliances alumni Category:Westside Xtreme Wrestling alumni Category:World Wide Wrestling League alumni Category:WrestleZone alumni Category:205 Live current roster Category:1PW Openweight Champions Category:WWE NXT UK current roster